


Chocolates

by Endora89



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/F, Universo Alterno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endora89/pseuds/Endora89
Summary: Shaina está en esos días del mes, deseando matar a todo el mundo, pero Marin le hace una visita para llevarle algo





	Chocolates

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.
> 
> Este fanfic fue escrito para un evento en el Foro Saint Seiya Yaoi.

**Chocolates.**

  
  
  
  
Me levanto con pesar de la cama y voy al baño… Necesitaré una nocturna este día ¿Para qué dijo la maestra de biología que era la regla?   
  
  
Lo bueno de esos días es que no te cuestionan por quedarte en pijama, por lo menos en mi casa eso no se cuestiona. Con mamá este día es día oficial de pijama y pantuflas.  
  
  
Voy a la cocina y pongo agua en la tetera un té de manzanilla ayudará… Mamá me dejo preparada la comida, que linda. Aunque no tengo hambre. El timbre de la puerta suena y voy a ver quién es, estos días debería ser legal matar a los vendedores de puerta en puerta o a los “tiene cinco minutos para hablar de…” Me paro de puntillas para ver por la mirilla y lo primero que distingo es un rostro pecoso sonriéndome del otro lado.  
  
  
-Hola –me dice amablemente cuando le abro la puerta.  
  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
  
-Hola Marin, gracias por venir ¿Me traes la tarea? –entra y deja su mochila y su suéter en el perchero.  
  
  
-Lo siento, estoy irritable. –me disculpo, no quise sonar grosera, pero ni siquiera vivimos cerca.  
  
  
-¿No me digas? –me revuelve el cabello con una mano- Traje frituras con mucho picante –me sonríe sacando una bolsa de su mochila.  
  
  
-No, hoy picante no. Yo paso. –de tan solo pensarlo paso mi mano por mi bajo vientre.  
  
  
-Mentira, compre de esos chocolates que te gustan, los que están cubiertos de dulce de colores y simulan ser ágatas. –abre la bolsa y veo el montón de chocolates dentro de ella.  
  
  
-Compraste muchos… -ella sólo se encoge de hombros los cuales también están cubiertos de pecas- ¿Qué haces? –pregunta cuando se escucha el característico sonido de la tetera anunciando que el agua ya está a la temperatura correcta.  
  
  
-Té de manzanilla ¿Gustas?  
  
  
-Si… pero yo me preparo el mío, lo quiero frío.  
  
  
-Vale.  
  
  
-¿Y qué haces? A demás de preparar infusiones y tener mal carácter –me saca la lengua y yo hago lo mismo.  
  
  
-Veo un maratón de una serie policíaca. –revuelvo el azúcar con mi infusión y ella le agrega hielo a su bebida.  
  
  
-¿Y qué tal? –me quita la taza de la mano y la lleva junto con su vaso mientras caminamos hacia mi habitación.  
  
  
-Mmmm –me encojo de hombros- Ya sabes que me gustan mucho, pero francamente hoy no estoy de humor para nada.  
  
  
  
Estábamos recostadas juntas, mi cama es de tamaño individual, no hay mucho espacio. Su perfume llega a mi nariz, un aroma dulce a panquecito, es su favorito. Le queda muy bien. La bolsa de chocolates está abierta en el medio de la cama para que podamos tomarlos, ya llevo como diez…  
  
  
Miro discretamente hacia ella, las pecas en su nariz son adorables y amo sus ojos verdes, hoy se ha recogido el cabello, algo poco usual. Cuando sonríe suele arrugar la nariz, no sé qué motivo tenga para sonreír ahora, pero está haciendo ese gesto adorable. Yo me llevo otro chocolate a la boca.  
  
  
El dolor está remitiendo un poco, no sé si es el té o es su presencia junto a mí, o el hecho de que me haya traído mis chocolates favoritos. Tomo otro sorbo de té mientras observo como le disparan en la cabeza al asesino en turno de la serie.  
  
  
-Te dije que sería el guardia del hotel –dice mientras se mete un chocolate en la boca.  
  
  
-Dijiste que sería su ex novio… -alzo una ceja.  
  
  
-Era para despistarte, pero ya sabía que era él.  
  
  
-Ajá… -le digo mientras pasan los comerciales de rigor, su celular suena con la melodía del ultimo anime que vimos.   
  
  
-Bueno… Si mamá con Shaina. Vale, si… -cuelga- mamá ya quiere que vuelva, me vine sin permiso.  
  
  
-Vale, gracias por venir. –trato de sonar normal, aunque lamento que se vaya tan pronto.  
  
  
-¿Sabes? –me dice mientras se da la vuelta en la cama y me mira de frente- Es una lástima que te hayan dado los cólicos tan fuertes y no podamos hacer otra cosa.  
  
  
-Ajá… -siento toda mi cara caliente y trato de no ver las pecas de sus pechos que se asoman por el escote.  
  
  
Se incorpora ayudada de sus brazos y gatea un poco hasta estar a mi altura para besarme, su beso literalmente es de chocolate. Puedo sentir el sabor en su boca y su lengua cuando nos enzarzamos en ese beso y el aroma a panquesito que despide su cuerpo me hace pensar que estoy besando un dulce gigante, suave y seductor.  
  
  
Cuando el beso termina se pone en pie y camina a la puerta, yo tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, pero me levanto tras ella para acompañarla a la puerta. No puedo evitar mirarle el culo que le resalta bastante en esos jeans ajustados y su cintura…  
  
  
Se pone el suéter negro sobre su blusa de botones roja y de nuevo mi mirada se pierde en sus pechos y su abdomen.  
  
  
-Mis ojos están acá arriba –bromea, pero aun así siento que me estoy sonrojando.  
  
  
-Cállate, envíame un mensaje cuando llegues a tu casa.  
  
  
-Lo haré. –me sonríe y me despeina el cabello de nuevo. La tomo de la cintura y le doy un nuevo beso.  
  
  
Nos despedimos en la puerta y no la cierro hasta que ya no está en mi campo de visión. Es lindo tener a alguien que te lleve chocolates y la tarea cuando estas en esos días del mes.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Fin.**


End file.
